Another Chance to Get it Right
by Jemlela
Summary: Takes place during Dino-Thunder. Tommy and Kimberly get a second chance at love when Tommy finds out that Kimberly has been living in Reefside all along.
1. You Were Rangers

-Trent lives with Tommy, was always the White Ranger and always good.

-Trent became the White Ranger before Conner, Ethan and Kira even found the Dino-Gems.

-Anton was Mesagog, but was also destroyed by Mesagog before the teens even became Rangers.

-Picks up the evening Tommy becomes the Black Ranger.

* * *

Conner slowly walks up to his house. He knows that his guardians are going to kill him for being 2 hours late for curfew. Conner slowly opens the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" He was blasted with the moment he walked in the door.

"Jason, where is Aunt Kimberly?" Conner replied.

"She has been worried sick about you. So where were you? We went to the soccer field, you weren't there. So don't even thinking about lying." Jason yelled.

Kimberly came running down the stairs of the house when she heard Jason yelling. She was relieved that Conner was home.

"So Conner, I believed Jason asked you a question. I am expecting the truth." Kim told him.

Conner just smiled, he had every intention of revealing the truth to them; that is after he exposes them and what it is that they did when they were his age.

"I wasn't doing anything you two haven't done." Conner smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jason asked.

"You guys lived in Angel Grove when the Rangers showed up. Did you know who they were?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kim replied.

"I know that you two as long with the rest of your friends were the Power Rangers." Conner answered.

Kim and Jason were shock; this is the one secret they have kept from everyone for years.

"Wh-What makes you think that?" Kim stuttered.

"I know because I am a Ranger. I am the Red Dino-Thunder Ranger." Conner admitted.

"You are a Power Ranger!" Jason exclaimed.

"Today, I saw a video that was the History of the Power Rangers. Manage my surprise when I saw that the two of you and the rest of them were really the Power Rangers. The video started with your team and traced all the teams since then ending with us." Conner answered.

"I know how we became Rangers; we were in the Youth Center and were teleported to our base headquarters, the Command Center. How did you end up becoming a Ranger?" Kim asked.

"2 others and I were serving a week's detention with the new teacher. The new Principal hates students, so I don't even know why she is even a Principal. Anyway she gave us detention for the stupidest reasons. This new teacher decided whether than keep us cooped up in a classroom for 2 hours, he took us on a field trip to a museum. He is a Science teacher, so he told us to look around and if we find anything prehistoric he would cancel detention for the rest of the week. So we did. We ended up falling through a hole in the ground and found ourselves in some cave. In trying to find a way out of this mess we found 3 shiny stones that were glowing on display in a secret room inside this cave. The other 2 and I picked up the stones thinking that it would be enough to convince our teacher to cancel the detentions. Right when we finally did manage to get out of the cave we were attacked by some creatures who wanted the stones. At first we ran and then we stopped running and started fighting back. We found out that these stones are what made us Power Rangers and they gave us special ability, mine is super speed." Conner explained to his Aunt and sort-of Uncle.

He then showed them the super-speed power that he posses.

"Our mentor gave us this; it allows us to communicate with our teammates and also allows us to morph if we should have to." Conner said showing them his communicator.

"Wow! Billy would have enjoyed this. He designed our communicators and also set them up so we could teleport. I want to meet this mentor of yours especially if he knows about our Ranger past." Kim stated.

"I'm going with you." Jason declared.

"Aunt Kim, I really don't think that this is the time for that." Conner protested.

"Well you know what Conner, I really don't care. Take us to meet him and NOW!" Kim ordered.

Conner knowing he was never going to win this argument and gave in.

* * *

They drove out small house in the middle of the woods. Conner knocked on the door. Trent answered.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you went home." Trent asked.

"Is Dr. O. here?"

"Yeah, he is in the basement working on something." Trent answered then he got a good look at who was with Conner. He just smiled as he let them in.

"Dr. O. I have some people who would like to meet you." Conner said coming down the stairs.

Tommy couldn't understand what Conner was doing bringing civilians here and down to the lair. He turned around ready to yell at Conner, only he was the one in for a shock.


	2. Double Standard

Tommy turned around to see the one person he thought he would never see again. The one person after 6 years apart, he is still hopelessly head over heels in love with. So many emotions were going through his head as he stood there looking at the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to kill her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hate her, he wanted to throw her out, he wanted to make love to her.

"Still a Ranger, I see. When are you ever going to give it up?" Kim joked with a smile.

"One day I will give it up, but that day hasn't come yet?" Tommy joked backed and then turned serious. "What are you and Jason doing here?"

Trent watched Tommy's joke around with the woman. It was obvious that he knows her. Trent also noticed that Tommy was tense, nervous and relaxed all at the same time.

"Conner, there is something I want to show you in my room." Trent announced.

"Jason, will you go with Conner and makes sure he stays out of trouble?" Kimberly asked.

Jason and the teens went upstairs leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone in the lair of Tommy's house.

"So you know Conner?" Tommy asked.

"Long story, you have a teenager living with you?" Kim shot back.

"Long story."

"Go first." Kimberly said.

"No you." Tommy walked to a lock drawer opened it and pulled out the letter. "Explain this? Explain what happened between us? Did you really fall for another gymnast?" Tommy yelled waving the letter inside the envelope in front of her.

"Did you even examine the envelope?" Kim asked softly.

"The return address is Florida's."

"Did you even bother looking at the postmark?" Kim shot back.

Tommy looked at the envelope and the postmark. The postmark read 'Reefside California'.

"You were in Reefside when you sent the letter. Reefside is only 30 minutes away from Angel Grove."

"I have been in Reefside for 6 years. A month before my seventeenth birthday, I was forced to move in with my sister and her husband Richard McKnight."

"Conner is your nephew." Tommy interrupted.

"Yes he is. Once I was in Reefside, I realized that Rich was overbearing and overprotective. He told me I wasn't allowed to date or even have friends who are guys. Except Jason of course. I tried to protest. Rich than pulled rank on me, I live in his house and therefore I had to live by his rules. He told me I couldn't date till I was 18. That was a year away."

"I would have waited for you."

"Yes I knew that, but you would have missed out on your Senior Year, homecoming, prom and all the school dances. You would have sat home alone missing out on the best year of high school just because I missed out on mine. I didn't want that and the best way was to just let go."

"What happened after you turned 18? We could have been together then. I would have forgiven you and have done anything to have you back in my life." Tommy told her.

"I know and I was making plans to come to Angel Grove, but the day before I was to leave. Rich and my sister Maxine were in a car wreck. They were both in a coma for 3 weeks before they finally died. I was given custody of Conner and his twin Eric. I was just 18 years old and in charge of 11 year old twins. I couldn't ask you to help me look after them; they are not your responsibility. After 3 months of trying to do it. The twins, especially Conner, wouldn't listen to me. I was upset and frustrated and hysterical. One day Jason called to check up on me and to see how we were doing. I answered the phone in tears. 20 minutes later Jason was at my door and let me cry on his shoulder. He then took over and forced the boys to listen to him. He moved in with us and have been living with us ever since." Kim explained.

"One question, actually 2. One, how did you end up with Rich in the first place and the second one, why didn't he allow you to date?"

"I had a major case of jet lag when I returned to Florida after Christmas. On top of the jet lag, I wasn't sleeping very well. After a week, it all caught up with me and I was absolutely exhausted. I didn't stop training though and I fell off the balancing beam again. I had a minor concussion, but unfortunately it took me 2 days to wake up from the concussion."

"That is not minor!" Tommy spewed.

"It only took so long because I was exhausted. I had to stay in the hospital for a week and a half because of the exhaustion. Rich had convinced my mother that I can't be trusted when left to my own defenses, as this was the second time I fell off the balancing beam. I was given 2 option, move to Paris or move to Reefside."

"Wow, but your okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rich has a sister Emily. Emily is 3 years older than me. She wasn't allowed to date until she was 18 and a High School graduate. Meanwhile Rich had started dating at 14. In his family the girls were not allowed to date and I got roped into that when I moved in with Maxine." Kim finished.

"Double Standard."

"Oh yeah. I never wanted to send the letter but I couldn't let you put your life on hold and I couldn't let Rich find out about you. I wanted you to have a life even if that means that it isn't with me." Kim told him.

"I love you, I always have always will. You were my reason to get up in the morning."

Kim smirked, "Yeah so that is why you were always late to school."

"Hey, I was having a nice and pleasant dream about us and I didn't want it to end by waking up." Tommy joked back.

"Whatever! Your turn, how did you end up living with a teenager?"


	3. Heart Attack

"So how did you end up with a teenager?" Kimberly asked with a sweet smile that lit up the whole room.

"His name is Trent Fernandez-Mercer. He just turned 16 and I am currently in the process of adopting him." Tommy started.

"But how did you get him?" Kim asked.

"3 year ago I moved in with a scientist, Anton Mercer. He was incredibly smart and he helped me with my PHD in Paleontology. Anton had recently adopted Trent after his parents were killed in a cave-in. Trent was only 13 and it was all overwhelming for him. For a while things were great. Anton and I worked on the experiments together. One day last year, everything went sour; an experiment Anton was working on in secret turned him into this horrible creature Mesagog. Anton told Trent and me about what happened. From that moment on, I looked after Trent, to make sure he was safe. He was not allowed to be in the house alone, or alone with Anton." Tommy explained.

"That must have made for some interesting times." Kim replied.

Tommy laughed, "It did. I installed on a lock on Trent's door, so that Mesagog couldn't get to him in the middle of the night. I am an adult and was a former Ranger; I can take care of myself against an evil goon. Trent was a teen with no form of protection; I had to make sure that I protected him. I was the only one with a key to the lock on Trent's room."

"Did Mesagog ever get a hold of Trent?" Kim interrupted.

"No. One night about 1 in the morning, Anton woke me up. He told me that Mesagog is after me and Trent, and that I have get Trent and get out. I went to Trent's room, got him up and we fled to a hotel. The next morning when we returned to the house, it was trashed. I took Trent back to my car and locked him inside. I went back inside the house and found Anton's body. Attached to the body was a message from Mesagog. I petitioned for custody and adoption of the teen boy I had known for 2 and half years who for the second time in his life lost everything."

"Is Trent a Ranger and what happened to Mesagog?"

"Trent is the White Ranger. Anton and Mesagog split the night Trent and I made our escape. Mesagog killed Anton because we did escape. The villain we are fighting is Mesagog and he is after Trent and I." Tommy finished explaining when Kimberly's phone went off.

"Hi Sha"

"_Kimberly, I was just wondering if you, Jason and Conner will be home for dinner tonight."_

"Yeah, we should be; but I might be bringing 2 guests with me. Is that Rocky I hear in the background?"

"_Yes, and the only reason he didn't call you sooner is that he knows you have Jason with you."_

"I swear they are driving me crazy, it is bad enough I lost my license now everyone I know is in big brother mode with Jason and Rocky being the worst. I will be home by dinner and you can tell Rocky; that he can that to the bank. Bye Sha."

Tommy watched Kim on the phone; he had no idea what she is talking about.

Kim shook her head as she closed her phone.

"Kimberly Anne Hart! What is going on? How did you lose your license?" Tommy yelled.

Kimberly looked at him in shock, "How did-"

Tommy pointed to her phone and she remembered the conversation she had with Aisha.

"Let me start at the beginning. Jason isn't the only one who lives with me; the rest of the team does too and has for quite some time. Trini moved in a month after Jason did since they were dating at the time. Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Tanya all moved in with me about 4 year ago. Zack, Angela, Billy and Kat came about 2 months after Aisha and the others. It is all fine and they help me tremendously dealing with my nephews."

"That's great and I can't wait to see them."

"You will see them if you and Trent decide to join us for dinner." Kim answered.

"Maybe we will, but how did you lose your license." Tommy asked back.

Kim gave him a half-smile. "Didn't I explain that?"

"No, I would have remembered."

Conner came running down the stairs.

"Jason wants to know when we are leaving. He wanted me to remind you of your appointment tonight." He asked.

Kim tried to think of what appointment she had tonight.

"What appointment?" Tommy asked.

"We will be leaving soon; Tommy and Trent might join us for dinner tonight. Oh and tell Jason that it got changed to tomorrow. What is Jason doing that he couldn't come down himself to ask me that?" Kim asked.

"Sparing with Trent, he is actually pretty good." Conner answered.

"He should be; I've been training him." Tommy answered.

"Conner, go and give him the message." Kim ordered.

"Aunt Kimberly, you should really calm down." Conner answered.

"CONNER, GO!!" Kimberly yelled.

Conner ran back up the stairs to where Jason is sparing with Trent.

"Kimberly, what appointment was he talking about? Tell me what is going on?" Tommy begged.

"Our whole relationship, you were always so protective of me. Almost a month ago, I was doing aerobics and I passed out." Kim started.

Tommy would have made a joke, about how he thought that he was the only one to have that affect on her. But he didn't, he could tell that whatever it is that she had to tell him, was serious.

"Aisha and Trini came home and I was still out cold. Eventually, I woke up. We didn't know why I fainted only that I did. A little over 2 weeks ago, I was driving alone in the car, when I had a heart attack and crashed the car. I woke up in the hospital and was told what happened. The doctor summed it up to being stressed out, although I didn't really think that I was all that stressed. I was released after a few days."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, however my release had so many rules to follow. The guys are making sure I stick to the rules. That includes not getting angry or upset. My blood pressure was through the roof when I was admitted after my heart attack. The doctors were so worried that I was going to stroke. My appointment is a stress management class and I had my license suspended for a year. Another stress induced heart attack and I could lose my license for good." Kim explained as the tears streamed down her face.

Tommy's eyes were also tearing as he heard what happened to the only girl he will ever love. How he could have lost his chance to get her back.


	4. Dinner

Kimberly looked around the lab for the first time. "WOW! This is some place. I heard about the video, I would love to see it sometime."

"Yeah, some other time." Tommy answered looking at the girl who stole his heart that first day by the lockers.

"I should be going. So do you and Trent want to come over for dinner tonight? The girls are cooking. I used to cook with them, but they haven't let me in the kitchen since my heart attack. Besides, what teenager doesn't love a home cooked meal." Kim said teasing.

"I cook plenty of times for Trent and myself, thank you very much."

"Oh, so you mean you actually learn to boil water and you two don't live on take-out." Kim replied with a smile.

Jason, Conner and Trent came back down to the lab.

"So Kimmy-Cub, ready to go?" Jason asked and then turned to Tommy. "It was really great to see you again bro, we definitely have catching up to do."

"That we do. I would love to see everyone again, but doesn't it get crazy 12 people living under one roof." Tommy asked.

"Sometimes, but for the most part it is going really well. Plus Rich's house is 3 stories and has 10 bedrooms with their own private bathrooms, not all the rooms are used so anyone who is just looking to get some privacy can always use the spare bedrooms." Kimberly admitted.

"Wow, it does sound incredible."

"Although I couldn't imagine living with all those people and having them being ex-Rangers as well would really make me crazy." Trent spoke softly to Conner.

Tommy heard him, but decided to let it go for now. "So Trent, how about we have dinner with them tonight." He asked.

"Sure, I guess so." Trent answered quietly avoiding eye-contact with the adults.

"Okay then, Conner and I will go back to the house and Tommy you can come with Kim and Trent. This way Kim could show you the way to the house." Jason said.

"That will be fine Jase; we'll be right behind you." Kim answered.

"Trent, go grab your backpack and then we will go." Tommy ordered.

* * *

Rocky and Adam were on the couch when Jason and Conner came in.

"Jason, where is Kimberly?" Rocky asked panicked.

"Rocko, relax! She is fine and coming with our 2 extra dinner guests." Jason replied.

"Well who are they?" Adam asked.

"It's a surprise, you will find out when they get here." Jason teased with a smile.

Adam and Rocky looked at each other confused and then Adam got it.

"NO!" He exclaimed laughing.

"Yup!" Jason replied casually.

Rocky still not getting it asked, "What? Tell me."

"Kimberly is coming with Tommy, but who is the other one?" Adam replied.

"His name is Trent, he is 16 and he lives with Tommy. That is all I know about it.

"The first Power Couple back together. Oh this is going to be fun." Rocky laughed as the girls, Billy and Zack walk into the room.

"What is going to be fun? Where is Kimberly" Aisha asked.

"Kimberly is coming with Tommy." Rocky smiled.

"TOMMY! OUR TOMMY!" The girls screamed.

"The one and the same." Jason answered, "Oh and guess what he is a Ranger again, Black this time."

"Tommy is the Black Ranger, can't he seem to ever give it up." Zack questioned.

"How did you find out?" Billy asked.

"Because this one over here," Jason started pointing to Conner who was sitting on the couch. "Is the Red Ranger and Tommy is their Zordon and the creator of the Powers."

"Conner, you're a Ranger? Since when?" Trini asked.

"Since the first day of school, when we accidently found the source of our powers, dino gems." Conner explained just as the door busted open.

Kimberly, Tommy came into the house. Trent just stayed outside and watched. The girls were screaming and jumping up and down talking a mile a minute that none of the guys could understand so they just started to Tommy. Tommy looked around to introduce Trent and found him still standing on the porch.

"Trent, come on in. Unless you plan on eating dinner on the porch tonight." Tommy told him.

Everyone turned to stare at the teen in white who seemed afraid to come in.

"Come in Trent, they won't bite." Conner said walking up to his teammate.

"Everyone this is Trent Fernandez-Mercer, our White Dino Thunder Ranger. Trent this is Everyone." Tommy introduced.

"Boy, I feel left out." Angela spoke up.

"Why is that Sweetheart?" Zack asked.

"Because everyone in this room; except for me is a Ranger."

"Yeah but don't feel so bad, you are the **only** person, outside the Ranger teams to know who we are." Zack replied giving her a kiss.

Tommy smiled, he knew that wasn't true; but didn't want to say anything just yet.

"What about Haley? She knows and she is not a Ranger." Conner replied.

"Haley? The Haley who owns the Cyber Café?" Billy asked.

"Haley is an old friend of mine from college; she helped in designing the power." Tommy admitted.

"Well let's go into the dining room, dinner is almost ready." Aisha suggested.

"I will help to set the table." Kim offered.

"No you won't. You will go sit down and rest. Conner will set the table." Rocky ordered.

"Trent, why don't you help him." Tommy ordered.

Conner and Trent left the room to set the table for dinner.

"So Tommy, how did you end up with a teenager?" Zack asked.

Tommy told them the same story he had told Kimberly about Anton and Mesagog.

"Oh wow, how do you get involved in these messes?" Jason teased.

"So anyway, Trent and I now have a price tag on our heads. I will do anything to keep him safe, so what do I go and do? I make him a Ranger. At least with the powers he stands some chance against Mesagog."

"You know, you and Trent could always move in here. There is plenty of room. All of us ex-Rangers have one type of power or another. We could all keep an eye on Trent. We already have 1 teenager, sometimes 2 who live here; so another one will not make that much of a difference." Rocky told him. He was scheming to get Tommy under the same roof as Kimberly as well.

"I don't know Rocko; I would really have to speak with Trent about it. However, you did make some really good points." Tommy answered.

AN: I don't actually know if anyone ever did find out the truth about the Rangers.


	5. Dinner Conversation

Everyone sat around the dinner table. Tommy was sitting next to Kimberly and on his other side was Trent.

"So Tommy did you give any more thought to my suggestion?" Rocky asked.

"Uh, I did and it is a wonderful offer." He responded.

"What is a wonderful offer?" Trent asked nervously.

"Oh, I just asked Tommy, if you and he want to move in here." Rocky commented as if it was no big deal.

Everyone at the dinner table, except Conner, Trent, Tommy and Kimberly were smirking. Conner didn't understand what was going on and the last thing he wants to do is live with his Science teacher. Jason is bad enough; always on his case about every little thing and has been for the last 5 years. Tommy and Kimberly were the ones involved in the situation so they weren't smirking. Trent was in total shock.

"What did you say? You said 'NO' right?" Trent nearly yelled.

"Trent, cool it. I said 'I didn't know' and 'I had to discuss it with you'" Tommy replied not wanting to have this conversation in front of his friends and the woman he loves. He shot Rocky a death glare for bringing it up now. He would much rather discussed it with Trent at home.

"What are you considering, and do I even have in any say in the matter?" Trent asked more calmer but still clearly angry.

"Of course you get a say; but as the adult here, I have the final word. The offer is definitely intriguing and you would be safer here, we both would."

"How would being here make me safer? We both know that Mesagog is after me. Nothing is going to change that."

"This house is filled with former Rangers who still hold on to one kind of power or another. Jason, Trini and Zack, were part of the original team and because of the Power Transfer their powers weren't destroyed. Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha still hold the Ninjetti power and always will. However; Rocky and Adam also hold the Zeo Power along with Katherine and Tanya. I'm not too concerned about me when it comes to Mesagog, because not only do I hold the Dino power, I also hold the Ninjetti and the Zeo power. You, on the other hand, is a 16-year-old who just became a Ranger; if Mesagog comes after you here, he will be dealing with 10 ex-Rangers who would take him down before they let any harm come to you."

"So I guess that is a yes, we will be moving in here?" Trent responded sadly, only looking down at the plate in front of him.

"Trent it won't be so bad living here, there is a huge backyard and a pool. Besides you are already used to living with Dr. O. and he can't be any worse than Jason." Conner said patting his teammate on the shoulder.

Trent just nodded, not even bother to look up.

Both Tommy and Jason shot a look to Conner for that comment; however, they are willing to let it go if it will help Trent get used to this situation.

"So when will you guys be moving in?" Trini asked gleaming.

"Figure this weekend, it is going to be hard enough to pack and go to school at the same time; without actually moving on a school day." Tommy answered.

"We could move sooner than Saturday if you want. I could always stay home to pack." Trent offered.

"Oh no, don't you dare go there. You had your one personal day this year already, it is not my fault you chose to use it on the first day of school. I already told you that you only get **one** personal day per school year. That means I expect to see you in school tomorrow and the day after that and so on. You will be in school on every school day from here on out and for the rest of the year unless you really are sick." Tommy warned him.

"What is a personal day?" Conner asked.

"It is a day in which you can stay home from school and do whatever you want within reason, as long as it doesn't fall on a test day. It was something my parents always gave me when I was younger. We moved around a lot because of my dad's job and it was always hard to constantly be the new kid in school. So when thing got completely overwhelming, I could stay home just **one day** per school year." Tommy explained.

"Wow, I could sure use that." Conner smiled.

"Why would you need a personal day, considering how many times a year you ditch!" Jason answered.

Conner gave a half-smile but said nothing.

"I still say we could move in sooner, if I didn't have to go to school." Trent answered.

"Why are you in such a hurry to move? I thought you don't want to be here?" Aisha asked.

"I don't, not really. But if I had to choose between moving and going to school, I would choose moving."

"Well you are going to school, so drop it." Tommy warned.

* * *

"Tommy, it was great to see you again. Trent, it was really nice to meet you. Can't wait for you guys to live here, but we are going to have to cut this evening short. Conner still has homework to do and someone who shall remain nameless." Jason started and then turned to Kimberly, "Needs to go to bed."

Kimberly rolled her eyes at his not so subtle comment. "Jase, it is still early."

"Jason is right; you have had a long and tiring day. You need to go rest." Rocky ordered.

"Come on Tommy, Trent. I will walk you two out." Kim offered getting up from the table.

"I have known Jason to be overprotective of you, but I never seen Rocky that way." Tommy commented as they walk to the door.

"They are driving me crazy, I had 1 minor stress-induced heart attack and they are acting like it was the end of the world. They are treating me like a child instead of an adult who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"They are just worried about you, that's all."

"I know, but I'm fine. It is not going to happen again. Goodnight Tommy, I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Trent."

"Night Ms. Hart."

"Don't be so formal, call me Kimberly." Kim said shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Come on, let's go home. You have homework to do and I have papers to grade." Tommy told Trent as they walked to his car.

"Tommy-," Trent started.

"If this is yet another attempt at trying to get out of going to school tomorrow. Don't! You're going, end of story. I don't want to hear another word about it. Got it!" Tommy warned.

"Yes sir."

"Now what were you going to say?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Trent answered.

"About moving in with them, it won't be so bad if you just give them a chance. Now go do your homework!" Tommy ordered as they pulled up to his house.


	6. A long day

3 days later

Tommy is in the kitchen packing while Trent is sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. While Tommy is taking a box to the car that he is going to take over to Kimberly's house later, his phone that he left on the table starts to ring. Trent answers.

"Hello"

"_Hello, Trent?" The caller said._

"Yes, who is this?"

"_Mackenzie Oliver." _

"Oh, Tommy went out to the car. He should be back in the minute."

Tommy opened the door and saw Trent with his phone. "Who is on the phone?"

"Your father." Trent answered.

Tommy took the phone from Trent.

"Hello, Dad. What's up?"

"_Hi, I just wanted to let you know; that your Mother and I moved to Reefside."_

"Hey that great! By the way, how are the adoption papers going?"

"_They should be finalized by the end of the month."_

"Is mom home?"

"_She is, but she is on her way out the door. I will see if I can catch her."_

Tommy held the phone and waited for a few minutes then he heard his mother on the other end.

"_Tommy, what's up? What's wrong?" Mikayla asked._

"Mom, calm down. Nothing is wrong; I just have a question for you."

"_Oh"_

"What signs should I be on the lookout for if someone is suffering from a stress-induced heart attack?" Tommy asked his mother the cardiologist.

"_Thomas James Oliver! Is this your way of telling me that you had a stress-induced heart attack?!"_

Tommy flinched at the tone in his mother's voice. "No mom, it wasn't me I swear. I'm just curious that's all."

"_Are you sure that you're okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine."

"_Well when we get together, I'll let you know. Right now, I have to get to work. It is my first night at the hospital."_

"Bye, have fun." Tommy replied hanging up the phone.

Trent had watched the entire conversation from his seat at the table.

"So how are the adoption papers going?" Trent asked curiously.

"They should be finalized by the end of the month. So how is the homework coming?" Tommy responded.

Trent said nothing and took his homework upstairs. Tommy was about to go after him when his doorbell ring. He goes to answer the door, standing there was Jason and Rocky carrying boxes.

"We came to lend a hand in packing." Jason declared.

"Yeah so what can we help with? Where is Trent?" Rocky asked.

"Trent just went upstairs and anything that is just lying around, pack it up." Tommy replied before heading upstairs to check on Trent.

* * *

Kim was sitting on her couch waiting for somebody, anybody to come home. You would think that with all the people who live here, someone would be home. The door finally opened and Conner walked in.

"Conner, finally!" Kim said with a smile. "I need to go to the store."

"Why can't you just ask one of the girls to go for you?"

"Why should I ask, when I am perfectly capable of going myself." Kim defended.

Conner wasn't convinced at all and rather that she asks one of the girls to go to the store instead of her. Kimberly, however, wasn't giving up just yet.

"Conner, I plan on going to ReefMart. You know they always have aisles of samples. I know how much you and Rocky love going there for the free food." She replied playing the ace that she had up her sleeve.

"You play dirty."

Kim smiled as she knew she just won the hand, "So are you in or out?"

"I'm in." Conner grumbled.

* * *

Kimberly was shopping picking up plenty of food for a house full of people that included Rocky and Conner. For those two, there is never enough food. Conner had gone down the next aisle to get the sample of cheesecake that they were offering. He returned to the aisle where he had left his Aunt only to find her lying on the ground not moving. Conner dropped the cheesecake and ran to her.

"KIMBERLY!!!!" He shouted getting everyone's attention in the vicinity.

A woman in her early thirties shopping with her 3 children pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Sir, I phoned for an ambulance. They should be here any moment." The woman told the teen putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Conner whispered holding his aunt's hand.

The ambulance came and while they were working on Kimberly, Conner took out his cell phone and called Jason.

* * *

Jason and Rocky were packing when Tommy came back downstairs.

"How's Trent?" Jason asked.

"He is doing okay. The adoption papers should be finalized by the end of the month; then he really will be mine. It is just hard on him, it means his father is really dead and not come back. He is been hoping that when Mesagog is defeated Anton would be back. Trent didn't see Anton's body; I took Trent back to my car when we saw that the house had been trashed. I went back into the house and found Anton's body; he was dead, killed by Mesagog." Tommy explained.

"Hey bro, don't worry we will all be there for him. We will see him through this and protect him from Mesagog." Jason told them.

Tommy was about to reply when Jason's phone rang. Jason answered it; Conner was talking a mile a minute.

"Conner slow down and try it again." Jason told them and then listened to what Conner had to say. "Alright, we'll meet you there."

Jason hung up the phone and turned to his two friends. "Kimberly was just rushed to the hospital."

Tommy's faced paled as he heard what Jason said. "The hospital? What is it?"

Jason knew that now wasn't the time to tease Tommy, but it is something Kimberly would have done in this situation, so he couldn't resist. "It's a big building with patients, but that not important right now."

"Very funny Jason Lee Scott! You know what I meant. Why is Kimberly being rushed to the hospital?" Tommy asked annoyed at his best friend joke at a time like this.

"It's a line from Airplane, Kimberly's favorite movie, and you did walk right into that. Now Jason what is going on?" Rocky intermediated.

"All Conner said was that she collapsed. He found her out cold. We should go." Jason answered.

"Trent!" Tommy called up the stairs.

Trent came out to the top stair to see what he wanted.

"Kimberly collapsed. She was rushed to the hospital. You can stay here or come with us." Tommy answered.

"I'll come." He answered coming down the stairs.

"Alright let's go." Tommy told everyone as they headed out the door and to Jason's car.

* * *

AN: ReefMart is the same as Costco and Sam's Club


	7. Waiting Room

Mikayla Oliver and Dr. Noah Julian were walking through the hospital and he was giving to his new partner a tour of the hospital and also explaining that they sometimes will be called to help out in the ER.

"Dr. Julian, a girl in her early twenties collapsed at ReefMart. The ambulance radioed ahead, her blood pressure is sky high and her heart rate is all over the place." Nurse Emily interrupted.

"Okay, when should they be arriving?" He asked.

"2 minutes."

"Mikayla join me on this one." Noah ordered.

Noah and Mikayla rushed to the emergency room to meet the ambulance. They both got a good look at the patient.

"Oh man, Kimberly!" Mikayla cried.

"Oh no, not again. We have to get her blood pressure down before she strokes." Noah cried.

Mikayla, Noah and the nurses went to work on Kimberly. It took a while before she was finally stabilized.

* * *

Tommy, Jason, Rocky and Trent rushed through the door of the ER waiting room. Conner was sitting on a chair; he stood up when he saw the guys come in.

"Conner, how is she?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know; no one has come out yet."

"So you went home and found her passed out on the floor?" Jason asked.

"Uh yeah, something like that." Conner responded.

Jason didn't like the way Conner had answered the question, it usually meant that there was something more to the story.

"Alright Conner, what is up?"

Conner just gave a half-smile.

"She didn't collapse at home, did she?"

"Aunt Kimberly asked me to take her to ReefMart, so I did. I went over to the bakery, just to get a free sample of some cheesecake they were passing out. By the time I got back to her she was unconscious."

"Couldn't you have just said 'NO'" Jason said angrily.

"Have you ever tried telling her 'No'? She is very persistent and she plays dirty. I tried telling her, just to let one of the girls go for her, up then she brought up how much Rocky and I love going to ReefMart for the free samples. Well, I ended up giving in."

"What do I have to do with this?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing, but you did start it with always going to ReefMart for the samples." Conner replied.

"Look, as much as I hate what happened; I'm sure it was just a matter of time before something like this happened." Tommy answered taking control of the situation.

They all sat down in the waiting room and waited for someone to come out and talk to them. They all took turns pacing the waiting room.

"Man, what is taking them so long. We should have heard something by now!" Tommy yelled as he kicked the chair.

"Tommy, they have to concentrate on her." Jason replied trying to calm his friend down. "They will tell us when they get a chance and they know more."

"You were around Kimberly when she had her heart attack that crashed her car. Did she seem all that stressed?"

"She was pushing herself thin for months that led up to the attack. She was very active and didn't seem all that stressed out. I mean I have seen her worse, in the weeks following her sister's and Rich's death. She was trying to look after the twins and they were pushing their luck, especially Conner. He wouldn't listen to her at all; he was ditching school, getting in all type of trouble. For being 11, he found plenty of trouble. He wouldn't listen to anything Kimberly said and she just got more and more frustrated and stressed out. I called Kimberly to see how things were going, she was absolutely hysterical. I raced down to Reefside, took control of the situation with the twins. Kim began to calm down, but she didn't end up in the hospital." Jason explained.

"Yeah Kim told me about how you moved in with her. How active was she, and how did it lead to a stress-induced heart attack?"

"Well, Kimberly is a math teacher at the Junior High School. She also was teaching aerobics at the community college, teaching gymnastics and aerobics at our gym. But for months she managed it all and then out of the blue she had the car accident. Now all she does is teach her math classes and she still ends up in the hospital again."

"We don't know why she collapsed; maybe it has nothing to do with being stressed." Tommy mentioned.

"My parents have always told me to keep an eye on her and her stress level. When we were freshman, right after we first became well_, you know_. Kimberly came by my house to walk to school with me. The minute I walked in the door that night, my mom was all over me about Kimberly and what stress could do to someone as small as she was. Then she invited Kimberly over for dinner as to why she appears to be so stressed, then mom told her that she has to cut back on her extracurricular activities. So Kimberly gave up cheerleading. I'm sure she would have loved to given up school, but that was out of the question." Jason explained.

"Now that sounds like Trent, he hates going to school."

"So does Conner, he thinks we don't know that he still ditches. But we do, or at least I do. But, I have decided that if he doesn't get caught and his report card doesn't reflect it, I will let it go. However, if he does get caught by me or anyone else in the house; then his ass is mine and he knows it. So tell me, was that the reason he ended up in detention, that day you took them to the museum." Jason asked.

"I don't know why the kids had detention that day. I was the new teacher and of course that meant I had detention duty." Tommy answered.

"Would you tell me if he is ditching your class?"

"Well hopefully Conner is smart enough not to ditch my class since we will all be living under the same roof." Tommy replied.


	8. Awake

The doctors finally got the upper hand over Kimberly health. With the medication her blood pressure is coming down and her heart rate is calming down.

"She should wake up soon; until then and even after, I want her blood pressure and heart rate should be checked and recorded every 30 minutes." Noah commanded.

"Of course doctor." Nurse Emily replied.

"Emily, please get Ms. Hart an EKG and an ultrasound."

"Actually Emily, I will take care of her tests." Mikayla offered.

Mikayla took Kimberly for her tests as well as doing the checks. Her heart had not suffered any real damage. Noah came in as she was looking at the test results.

"Well," He asked.

"It doesn't appear the heart has suffered any damage." Mikayla replied.

"So I guess we have to assume that it was another stress-induced heart attack."

"I would have to say yes, especially with the way her heart rate and blood pressure was when she was brought in. If it was just an anxiety attack, her heart rate wouldn't have been all over the place. Wait did you say another one?"

"Yeah, about 2 weeks ago. Ms. Hart was involved in a car accident; she was brought in with the same symptoms as today. I'm going to have to alert DMV."

"Let's not jump the gun here. I'm sure her license was suspended because of the accident, Right." Mikayla replied.

"Right."

"So let's wait and see what happens."

"Because we can't, it is our responsibility to report these things. Why would you suggest anything different?" Noah asked his new partner.

"I knew the girl years ago. She used to date my son; I'm just concerned about her. She still means a lot to him."

"I will hold off telling DMV for a few days."

"Thank you, I'm going to go check on Kimberly." Mikayla said as she left the room to go check in her patient.

* * *

Mikayla walked into Kimberly's hospital. She was lying there so helpless hooked up to machines. A heart monitor kept track of her heart rate it was going up a little, but nothing outside anything that was manageable. Kimberly started to stir. Mikayla poured her a glass of water knowing she was going to need it. Kimberly's eyes opened slowly as she looked around to take in her surroundings.

"Here Kimberly, this will help." Mikayla said handing her a glass of water.

Kimberly took the glass and sipped it slowly; the cool liquid soothed her raspy throat.

"Wh-what hap-happened?" Kimberly stuttered. "Wh-where am I?"

"Do you know who you are?" Mikayla asked.

Kim took another sip of water and her throat started to feel better. "Kimberly Anne Hart."

"What city are you in?"

"I, I don't know. I should be in Reefside, but now I'm not so sure if you're here." Kimberly answered confused.

"I recently moved to Reefside. This is my first day of work at Reefside General, and it sure has been an interesting one." Mikayla teased.

"What happened to me? How did I end up here?" Kim asked.

"You collapsed at ReefMart. An ambulance brought you here. I'm afraid you had a stress-induced heart attack. But on the bright side if there could be one in such a situation, you did not suffer any damage to your heart."

"Well, I guess that is good. Oh man another one. What is bringing on these attacks? I haven't done anything but teach since my last attack. Although my friends are driving me crazy; especially Jason and Rocky, they are taking the whole big brother responsibility to a whole new level."

"Maybe that is what contributed to your second heart attack. What you need do is learn how to relax." Mikayla replied.

"How do I do that? They were driving me crazy before and now it is going to be worse."

"Don't let it affect you. Go for a walk, take a deep breath, and even scream if you have to. But don't let it build it up to where your blood pressure is rising so high that your heart doesn't know what to do. You will need monitoring but not hovering. Look, get some rest and I will go to the waiting room to fill your friends in." Mikayla told her as she left the room.

Mikayla walked out to the waiting room and saw every one of Kim's friends there and a teenage boy she didn't recognize dressed in red. Mikayla also noticed her son and Trent were there as well.

"Mom, how is Kimberly? Did you see her? Will she be alright?" Tommy asked.

"One question at a time. Yes I saw her and she is awake." Mikayla answered.

"Will she be alright?" Jason asked.

"She will if she keeps her stress level down and if she finds other ways of dealing with the stress rather than letting it build up. You guys aren't helping her at all. I'm sure you are all worried about her, but your hovering is driving her crazy and she really doesn't need that right now."

"So we can't worry about her?" Trini asked.

"I didn't say that. Worry, don't hover. Let her do for herself what she needs to. She will find a healthy balance. We have her on a low grade blood pressure medicine that should help to keep her blood pressure from going through the roof."

"When can she come home?" Rocky asked.

"Tomorrow, hopefully. Depends on how well she does tonight."

"Can we see her?" Tommy asked.

"You and Jason can go on in. I don't want her overwhelmed. Tommy, when you were asking me earlier about signs to look out for; were you talking about Kimberly." Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, her nephew is one of my students and we ran into each other. She told me about her heart attack. Is she really okay?"

"Only time will tell. But, if you really want her to get better; no more hovering. The more you hover the worse she will get. She has to learn how to take it easy without it making her crazy." Mikayla told them as they approached Kimberly's hospital room.


	9. Please Let me Go Home

Tommy and Jason walked into Kimberly's hospital room. Kim opened her eyes when she heard the door open.

"Kimmy-cub, how are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I feel just great; for someone who just suffered another heart attack." Kim answered sarcastically.

"Everyone is extremely sorry; especially Rocky and myself. We didn't realize what we were you doing to you. All the worrying we did over you could have been a factor in you ending up in this place. For that, you couldn't possibly know how sorry I am." Jason apologized.

"Hopefully, I can get out of here tomorrow. I'm hoping for getting out tonight, but I doubt that will happen."

"Uhm guys, I have to tell you something. My parents know who we are and what we did." Tommy admitted quietly.

"WHAT? WHY?" Jason asked angrily.

"I had to tell them, after what happened with Anton being Mesagog. My dad is a lawyer, I needed his help. A normal adoption can take 6 months to go through and become official. Plus I had the deck stacked against me. I am only 7 years older than him and single. A judge could find a million reasons not to let me have Trent. There is a price tag on his head and mine; I couldn't risk something happening to him. So I did the only thing I could to protect Trent, I went to my parents and told them everything. The only thing I haven't told them is that I am back in uniform. They do know that Trent is a Ranger though." Tommy explained.

"Wow, so how they take it?" Kim asked.

"Not well, they hated the idea that I lied to them for years. But they did understand."

"How does Trent respond to them?" Jason asked.

"About the same way that he responds to everyone else, he shy's away from them. He does well with me, but then again, I lived with him and Anton."

Mikayla opened the door to the room to check on Kim's vitals. "What are we having a party here?" she laughed.

"No, not really. Can I get out of here tonight?" Kim begged.

"I don't think so Kimberly, we want to keep you for observation." Mikayla answered.

"Please, I hate it here. I'm fine, I really am." Kim whined.

"2 hours ago you collapsed at ReefMart. That doesn't sound like the definition of fine? You need to be watched just to make sure that heart rate and blood pressure don't go up again." Mikayla replied.

Kimberly was getting so frustrated. She hates being stuck in a hospital bed. She was in the hospital for 3 days after her fall off the balance beam before she left Angel Grove, then she spent a week and a half in the hospital in Florida after she fell off the balance beam a second time. She had been back in the hospital for 3 days after her last heart attack.

Kimberly looked to Jason with a shrug, "I guess Rich was right and I can't be trusted when left to my own defenses. Speaking of Rich, where is Conner? He was with me before I collapsed."

Mikayla looked at them confused. Conner? Rich? "Who are Conner and Rich?"

"Rich McKnight, he was my brother-in-law. He and my sister Maxine were killed in a car accident 5 years ago. Conner and his twin, Eric, were their kids. I was given custody of the twins after their death." Kim explained.

"Conner is also our Red Ranger." Tommy whispered.

Mikayla nodded.

"Conner is out in the waiting room with everyone else. I will go let them all know that you are staying here tonight." Jason answered her.

"Tommy, are you and Trent still moving in tomorrow like we planned?" Kimberly asked.

"We can post pone it for a few days if you want, until you are feeling better." Tommy replied.

"No, I don't want you to postpone it, but I do want to be there when you do. So just make sure it is after I am released."

"Kimberly, if you really don't want to stay here tonight. I think I can arrange for your release." Mikayla spoke up.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Kim asked.

"That you come home to my house tonight and until I think you are capable of handling it on your own. That way you are out of here, but still being observed for problems."

"I have a better idea, why don't you come to my house. I do have an extra bedroom. That is if you don't mind living with 2 sometimes 3 teenagers and 12 adults. I do have plenty of space." Kim offered.

"How did you end up with such a big house?" Mikayla asked.

"It was Rich's. He left it to me in his will along with custody of the twins. All of my friends have moved in as well to help me with the twins. I still have Conner, but Eric is currently in Blue Bay Harbor at the Wind Ninja Academy. You can stay a few days or move in permanently."

"Mac and I will stay at your place for now, so I can keep an eye on you. Whether it will be once in a while or permanent, we can decide at a later date. But for now, we will just play it by ear. I'm going to start your release and call Mac." Mikayla answered and left the room.

"Gee and here I thought I could get away from having to live with my parents." Tommy teased.

"Hey Tommy" Kim started.

"Yeah Beautiful"

"Get over it. I would do anything to get out of here tonight."

"So they are staying with us tonight, you and Trent are moving tomorrow. This is going to be one hell of a weekend. I'm going to inform the others." Jason said as he began to leave.

"Jase, will you send Trent my way. I should be the one to tell him." Tommy called after him.

"Sure thing bro"

"Jason is right about one thing, it is going to be some weekend." Tommy told Kimberly after Jason left the room.


	10. Being Released

Jason headed down to the waiting room where everyone was on pins and needles about Kimberly and her condition. Trent was sitting next to Conner flipping through a magazine. Conner was feeling extremely guilty for taking Kim out in the first place. Jason approached them.

"Trent, Tommy wants to see you. He is waiting for you outside Kimberly's room. Go up to the fourth floor and it is room 421."

Trent said nothing to these strangers he knows he is about to move in with and left for the elevator.

"Jason, I am really sorry. I never should have taken Kim to ReefMart." Conner apologized.

"No Conner, Kimberly would have collasped eventually anyway. We were all putting to much pressure and stress on her by trying to keep the stress off her. Especially Rocky and I. Dr. Oliver said we have to back off and let Kimberly learn for herself how much stress she can take and when she needs to relax." Jason answered.

"Can Kimberly really accomplish that?" Trini asked her husband. "She takes on to much and doesn't know when to quit."

"She will learn, she _has_ to. Her health and her life depends on it. Also Tommy's parents will be staying with a few days, at least for now."

"What? Why?" Rocky asked.

"It was the only way Dr. Oliver would release Kimberly tonight, and you know Kimberly she would agree to anything to get out of staying the night in the hospital."

"So we will have to be very careful about the way we talk. Especially you Conner. We don't want them finding out what it is that we have done."

Conner nodded, he was really hoping not to have to hide that he was a Ranger anymore. He had been so relieved to see the video of them being Rangers. It meant that the adults, but mostly Jason couldn't yell at him anymore for missing curfew.

"Actually we don't, they already know. Tommy told them when he acquired Trent. According to Tommy the only thing his parents don't know is that he is a Ranger again."

"Why on earth would Tommy tell them?" Adam asked.

"He needed to make sure that the judge will give him Trent, and Tommy's father is a lawyer. So I guess to him it made sense to tell." Jason answered.

"WOW! Someone knows and parents at that. That will take sometime to get used it. After spending all these years lying through our teeth." Aisha replied.

"We'll have to get used to it quickly as they will be at the house tonight." Jason responded.

* * *

Trent headed down the hall of the fourth floor looking for Kimberly's room and his soon to be adopted father. He found the room and knocked on the open door shyly. Tommy was sitting by Kimberly's bed and holding her hand. He stood up quickly to meet Trent out in the hall.

"Mr. Scott said you wanted to see me." Trent said.

"I did. I wanted to let you know that my parents will be staying a few days at Kimberly's house. So my mother can keep an eye Kimberly's health." Tommy responded ignoring the formality.

"How long are they staying? Are we waiting till they leave before we move in?" Trent asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure how long they will be staying and we will still be moving in tomorrow like we had planned."

"Yeah well, I would rather wait till NEVER to move in with them." Trent yelled and ran for the stairwell.

Tommy started after him. "Trent wait!"

Tommy caught up with him at the stairs. Trent pulled away and starting running down the stairs. Tommy decides that it would be best to just let him cool down before he tries talking to him again. Tommy heads back to Kimberly's room, Mikayla was in the room getting ready to release Kimberly.

"So where is Trent?" Kimberly asked.

"He got angry and took off. I figured I will give him time to cool off before I try talking to him again. He doesn't want to move I know that, but things will be better for us with you guys. There would be no way Mesagog could get to him in a house filled with Rangers." Tommy answered.

"Yeah but he is a 16-year-old kid who has had his life turned upside-down twice in 3 years; he doesn't know if he is coming or going. Add being a Ranger on top of that and it is a recipe for disaster. Not to mention moving him into a new home filled with adult that he doesn't know who are also ex-Rangers." Kimberly answered.

"Your right of course on all accounts. But I have to consider his safety which is why I chose a place out in the middle of the woods. But that was just a temporary fix and he knew that; it was just supposed to be until I could come up with some place that was safer for us to live. At the time I didn't know you guys lived here."

"You have done everything you can to keep him safe, I'm sure he knows that. He hasn't had much of a chance to get to know the rest of us. But once he does, he will be more comfortable. The thing I'm worried about the most is him living under the same roof as Conner. That kid is a definite Red with his leadership capabilities and his charisma. However, he is also a lot like Zack and Rocky when we were teens; put that together with what makes him a great Red and it all becomes Trouble with a capital T." Kim answered with a smile.

* * *

I know that there are lot of Trent/Kira fans out there as well as Kira/Conner. My question to you is who would you like to see Kira teamed up with.


	11. Take it One Day At A Time

Trent knocked on the door of his girlfriends' house. His smile faded when a girl in yellow opened the door.

"Oh hi Kira." He said somewhat disappointed.

"Gee thanks." She teased.

"I'm sorry. Is Kristy home?" Trent asked hopefully.

"You know I swear if it wasn't for the fact that my favorite color to wear is yellow and hers is pink, you and Conner would never be able to tell us apart."

"I'm sure you are right; anyway is she home?"

"No, she should be home soon."

Trent turned away disappointed and started to walk away.

"Hey Trent, wait up. You sure look like you could use a friend." Kira called after him.

Kira and Trent sat down on her porch swing. Trent didn't say anything and Kira had to coax him into talking.

"I'm moving tomorrow." He finally stated.

"Yeah, I know. You are moving in with Conner and the entire team of Rangers. It will sure be interesting that is for sure. Although according to Conner, Jason is the only one to really worry about."

"Yeah Conner told me that Jason couldn't be any worse than Tommy and I am used to living with him. It is just; well, I don't know what it is."

"Where is everyone at? Conner hasn't stopped by to see me." Kira asked.

"Kimberly conned Conner into taking her to the store and she passed out from a stress induced heart attack. But, she is being released tonight; so I doubt Conner will be by to see you."

"And yet you are here."

"Yeah, well I sorta took off from the hospital when Tommy told me that his parents will also be staying at Kimberly's for the time being. It all got to be too much for me to handle."

"Well, I am going to give you a hint in handling things. Take it one day at a time. Don't think about next week or even tomorrow. Tomorrow will always be tomorrow, think about just getting through today. Then one day you will find that it will get easier."

"I sure hope so, because right now I feel as though I'm drowning." Trent admitted looking down at his hands.

"Have you spoken to Dr. O about it?" Kira asked him. Trent just shook his head. "Well why not?" She continued.

Trent shrugged.

"Yeah, like that is really going to help you adjust by keeping everything bottled up inside."

Before Trent could respond, not that he knew what to say. A girl who looked a lot like Kira but dressed in pink shirt and a flowered skirt walked up the driveway.

"Hi Trent, I am sure hoping that you came to see me and not my twin."

"Of course I came to see you Kristy, but you weren't here." Trent answered defensively.

"Easy Tiger, I was only teasing you." Kristy laughed.

"I know; but it has been a long day. I should be getting home soon and finish packing my room up. Tommy has been telling me to do it since he decided we were moving. I have been putting it off hoping that he was going to change his mind.

"Yeah, like Dr. O is really going to change his mind the day before moving. Want some help?"Kristy replied.

"If you are offering, then sure. See you later Kira." Trent answered.

"I think I will go by the hospital and see Conner." Kira responded.

"He may not still be there. They were getting ready to release Kimberly as I was leaving. Just call his cell phone. I am sure he would be more than happy to hear from you, especially since Jason read him the riot act over Kimberly collapsing."

Kira nodded and went inside to call his cell phone.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Kristy asked confused.

Trent told her everything he had told Kira. He was just finishing when Kira came back out

"Kimberly is home, Conner is going to meet me at Haley's. He also told me that Dr. O is looking for you." She informed them.

Trent took his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on. The instant that it powered on it alerted Trent that he had voicemail. Trent took a deep breath before checking his messages. He had 5 messages and all from Tommy.

"You know what, perhaps you shouldn't. Tommy seemed to be really angry by the 5th message. I doubt he is going to be inclined to seeing you." Trent said as soon as he hung up the phone.

"Alright, then I will come by tomorrow to help you move and see this new house. According to Conner, it is really nice." Kristy answered.

"It is nice and big too. I really should be going now. See you tomorrow."

Kristy walked up to Trent and gave him a kiss. "Bye" she answered as they pulled apart and he walked away.

* * *

Trent was really hoping his phone wouldn't ring again between now and the time he got home. Trent opened the door to his house for 1 more day and was greeted by an irate Tommy.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

"Just out, walking. Stopped by to see Kristy, she offered to help us move tomorrow." Trent responded.

"Yes I know; the rest of the Dino team is going to assist with the move. Why was your phone turned off? You know the rule on the phone; it is only supposed to be off in school, the rest of the time it is to be on."

"I know; I forgot to turn it on when I left the hospital." Trent replied. He didn't want Tommy to know that he didn't forget, he chose not to turn it on.

"Do not let it happen again. The whole point to you having the phone is so I know where you are and can get a hold of you at any point. With this price tag on our heads, we can't afford to be careless. The first thing I automatically think when I can't get a hold of you is that you have been captured."

"I am sorry, it won't happen again." Trent promised.

"See that it doesn't, or the only time you will be leaving the house is with me or another Ranger and I don't mean the Dino Rangers. I got you that phone so you can have some independence while staying safe. If you are not going to act responsibly then you won't be going anywhere. Is that clear?" Tommy answered laying into the teen.

"Yes sir. I am going to go start packing." Trent answered racing upstairs.

Tommy followed Trent upstairs. "I'll help you pack and while we pack, we can talk if you want to." He offered.

"Sure if you want." Trent answered.


	12. A Little Bonding

Trent packed up his room in silence. Tommy helped him packed, he was really hoping that he could get his almost son to talk. The adoption will go through at the end of the month; then Trent really will be his son.

"Come on Trent, talk to me."

"I am fine." He answered without even looking up.

"You are not fine. I know that you don't want to move tomorrow, but trust me it is for the best. We will be safer there. You will be safer." Tommy answered but looking at Trent, he realized that he might as well be talking to a brick wall.

"We have nothing to discuss; you make all the choices and I have to just go with the flow."

"Trent, I am the adult here; and I know that I have made some crazy choices over the past year. But I did everything I could to protect you. When Anton's experiment went wrong and he became Mesagog, things became dangerous for the both of us. I wasn't too concerned for my own life, I was a Ranger. You on the other hand were 15 and the main target since he was your father and Mesagog wanted you on his side; but Anton never wanted that, that was why he told us what happened. Mesagog was angry that he couldn't get to you and even more angry at Anton for keeping you away from him. If Mesagog can't turn you evil, he will kill you. It isn't right and it isn't fair. But it is what it is and unfortunately that is the downside to being a Ranger."

Trent continued to pack trying not to listen to Tommy's speech which sounded more like a lecture to him. "Have you ever been in the kind of danger that supposedly I am in?"

"Yes I was; we all were, some more than others. It seemed that every time we turned around we were being targeted. Kimberly and I were targeted the most. I was kidnapped and put under a spell to believe that the Power Rangers were evil. When I was finally free of the spell, Rita targeted me to take away the powers she gave me in the first place. I managed to get them back to have them taken away by Zedd. It seemed as if it wasn't me who was the target, it was Kimberly. Zedd even tried to make her his wife once and another time she had her power coin stolen and ended up being kidnapped."

"What about the others, were they targeted just as much?"

"No, not really. Jason on occasions; especially, before I joined the team; I did capture him when I was evil. The rest of them; maybe once or twice." Tommy answered before looking around the room. The room was almost all packed up. "You know what we can finish this tomorrow morning, why don't we go out for ice-cream. You can even invite Kristy."

"Sure, anything to get out of packing." Trent answered cheekily.

"I love you, you know that right?" Tommy asked pulling Trent into a hug.

"Of course I know that."

"Good, now go make your call."

Trent was about to leave to have some privacy to make his phone call, he turned back to Tommy "Are you going to invite Kimberly?"

"No, tonight is about us and your girlfriend. Besides, Kimberly needs to rest after today." Tommy answered.

* * *

At the ice-cream parlor, Tommy noticed Trent seemed more relax. He was laughing and smiling with Kristy.

Yup, that girl will definitely be the key to getting Trent through all these changes. Tommy thought as he finished off his ice-cream.

"So Kristy want to come for dinner for our official first night in the new house?" Tommy asked and then whispered. "You could even meet the Original Rangers."

"Sure I would love to. Can I even bring my sister for Conner?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure Jason will be fine with it, beside Kira is helping us move tomorrow isn't she."

"Yeah she is, but I don't think she was going to stay for dinner. Last I heard she had already made plans." Kristy responded unsure and a little sad.

"Kristy, is everything okay?" Tommy asked concerned for his student and his Pink Dino Ranger.

Kristy faked a smile, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be."

"You just asked if Kira could come to dinner and now you are saying she can't because she made plans." Tommy responded.

"Everything is fine. I just never know what it is that my twin is up to from day to day."

Tommy looked at her and nodded though he didn't really believe her on it, he didn't want to push her. Something is not right and he can ask Rocky to look into it, but in the meantime he will act like he is going to drop it.

"Well if she can come tomorrow, she is more than welcomed."

"I will let her know, thanks. I should be getting home. I will see you guys first thing tomorrow." Kristy told them as she quickly ran out the door of the parlor before anyone could say something to stop her.

* * *

Kristy ran into her house and straight up to the bedroom she shares with Kira in a near panic state.

Kira looked up from her guitar, "What happened?"

"I almost told Dr. O too much. He invited me to dinner tomorrow night. I asked if you could come because you're going out with Conner. Then I let is slipped that you have plans already. He question me which way is it. I covered and got out of there."

"We will just have to be more careful around them. They can't know about this, any of this." Kira answered.

Kristy nodded as she lay on her bed and took out the book she was currently reading hoping that she didn't blow their lives apart.


	13. Hiding Something

It was early Saturday morning; Tommy was excited to be living with Kimberly, but he tries to keep it under control not to set off Trent. The entire Dino team with the exception of Conner is coming over to help with the move.

"Hey, we brought doughnuts and muffins." Kira announced as she opened the door.

"Also some of Hayley's fabulous coffee." Kristy added.

Tommy looked at the girls they were both wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeve shirt. He has never been more grateful that Rangers just seem to wear their color, as it is the only way to tell the Ford Twins apart.

Trent came running down the stairs when he heard his girlfriend's voice. "Kristy you came." He ran to her and gave her a hug. Tommy watched, happy to see Trent smiling on the day they move. Tommy also saw Kristy take a deep breath as Trent's arms went around her.

"You okay?" Tommy asked her.

Kristy shot Kira a look. Kira just shrugged.

"I got hurt by a Tyrannodrone in our last battle. Just some bruises. I'm fine." Kristy answered.

"Okay, but the next time someone gets hurt in battle. I want to know about it when it happens, not after the fact." Tommy told 3 of his 5 Dino Rangers in his best leader/mentor voice. "That goes triple for you." He finished facing Trent.

"Yes sir." The girls answered right away.

Trent said nothing.

"Trent, if you keep things from me on or off the battlefield; I promise you will not like the consequences when I find out and I will find out. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." He answered finally.

"Trent, I mean it."

"I know you do. Kristy, come help me finish packing my room." Trent answered grabbing her hand.

* * *

"So how can I help?" Kristy asked.

"Actually nothing. I just had to get out of there. I know Tommy only wants me to be safe. I know that Mesagog has a price tag on my head. He is constantly reminding me about it and I'm tired of hearing it."

"He loves you and can't imagine something happening to you. I can't imagine something happening to you either. So when does the adoption become final?"

"Mac, that is Tommy's father, he says end of the month."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Okay, I guess. When I lost my real parents and was adopted by Anton. Tommy moved in about a month after I did. Anton was helping Tommy with a fast track doctorate degree or something like that. Tommy had always been nice to me almost like the big brother I never had. Then, when Anton became that creature, Tommy stepped up to look after me."

"Hey guys Ethan is here, let's start loading up the car." Tommy called up the stairs.

* * *

Kimberly is doing her absolute best to try and remain calm and not get to excited since for once, she wants to stay out of the hospital. Mikayla is sitting next to Kim checking her pulse and blood pressure every 10 minutes. That is annoying, but it was the condition to leave the hospital early.

"They're here!" Jason announced.

All the people in the house rushed out to the cars to help with unload. Kimberly knew she wasn't going to be able to help, but that was perfectly okay with her. Unloading boxes of stuff isn't one of her favorite things to do and anything to get out of it works just as well. But she did go out to greet Tommy and Trent.

"Hey Beautiful, how are you feeling?" He asked giving her a kiss.

"I am alright. Hi Trent, welcome. Your room is waiting for you. Conner can show you where."

"Thank you Kimberly." Trent said quietly.

The Dino Teens all grabbed boxes that were labeled Trent's room and followed Conner into the house. The adults, minus Kimberly, grabbed any boxes that they could. Kimberly kept staring at one of the girls, she swears that she recognizes her, but couldn't place from where.

* * *

After the cars were unloaded Jason fired up the barbeque. The guys love barbeques; it is the easiest thing to cook when there are so many people around.

Tommy pulled Rocky aside.

"Rocky, I need you to do some investigating for me."

"What type of investigating?" Rocky inquired.

"Those girls, something is off. I am just not sure what. I am worried."

"I will see what I can do."

Kimberly finally placed where she knows the girl from.

"Kristy, are they still teaching aerobics at the community college." Kim asked.

"Um, I wouldn't know. I didn't sign up for aerobics this time around." She admitted.

"You know the guys run a gym where Aisha and Tanya teach aerobics. They took over for me. I am sure they would love to have you."

Kira shot Kristy a look implying 'don't even think about it'.

"Um, I can't commit to something like that right now. I already have a lot going on between school and Rangers."

Aisha put her arm around Kristy. "It's okay we have all been there. I can give you a private lesson if you like, whenever you want."

Kristy pulled away suddenly. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

Rocky, who had been watching the Ford Twins since Tommy spoke with him notice the looks between Kira and Kristy.

"So, Rocky?" Tommy whispered.

"Your right something is going on; while it seems to be all on Kristy, Kira is on it as well."

"Well what do you think they are hiding?"

"I don't know, but I will find out." Rocky answered.


End file.
